In athletic shoes used in sports involving kicking of balls and the like, the configuration of the shoe can greatly influence the accuracy, repeatability, and distance of the kicks. Examples of attempts to modify the shoe configuration for this purpose or add accessories specifically designed therefore are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,782,531; 2,796,684; 3,650,051; 3,851,410; 4,065,861; and 4,123,856. These patents show various alterations of the toe portion for placekicking and the vamp portion for punting, and are primarily concerned with athletic shoes for use in the game of football which is played with an oblong ball, pointed at opposite ends, where kicking of the ball is typically accomplished using only the toe or vamp portion of the shoe.
In the game of soccer, a round ball is used and essentially the entire shoe surface is employed in kicking the ball. An important soccer kick is the lateral kick and is ordinarily executed using the side of the shoe adjacent the ball of the foot and the instep region of the shoe. Lateral kicks are also occasionally executed using the outside surface or lateral aspect region of the shoe. Heretofore, soccer shoes have been constructed to substantially conform to the shape of the foot and thus present curved or rounded surfaces adjacent the instep and lateral aspect regions of the shoe. These curved or rounded surfaces in turn present an essentially infinite number of possible directions from which a soccer ball may proceed when kicked using the area of the shoe adjacent the instep or lateral aspect regions. As a consequence, great individual skill and dexterity has been required to effect accurate, repeated kicks having the desired distance from the side regions of the shoe. Known soccer shoes have lacked any adequate provision for improving the repeatability, accuracy, and distance of kicks made using the instep or lateral aspect regions of the shoe. As a result, novices, beginners, and even accomplished players find it difficult or impossible to execute quality kicks of this type.
In the game of football, the so-called "soccer style" kick has become widely used by placekickers and is executed by striking the ball with the instep region of the shoe. The problems noted above with regard to soccer shoes have also been experienced by placekickers since football shoes have recessed instep regions and curved surfaces adjacent the regions like soccer shoes.
A need therefore exists for an athletic shoe for use in kicking balls which is adapted to improve the accuracy and repeatability of kicks executed using the instep or lateral aspect regions of the shoe. A further need exists for a shoe of the character described which increases the distance of kicks executed using these regions of the shoe over that obtainable with conventional athletic shoes. A more specific need exists for an athletic shoe of the type described which is capable of accomplishing the aforementioned functions during flexing or contortion of the shoe such as that experienced during running, jumping, and stretching attendant the game activities.